The Boy From The Future: Goten
by IYSaotome
Summary: A teenage Goten travels back in time to warn his father about the threat of the Androids.
1. The Mysterious Young Super Saiyan

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Young Super Saiyan

Following the defeat of Freeza on Namek, the heroes of Earth had known only peaceful days. Those killed by the Saiyans had been revived and even Vegeta had struck an alliance with them, if only to see Goku again and challenge the warrior to a duel. They all knew Goku was alive and he would be returning some day. They just weren't expecting to feel several powerful ki signatures coming towards Earth. Gohan, Krillin, Picollo and Vegeta recognized one of the signatures as Freeza's. In a near state of panic, the warriors had gathered in a deserted little desert as they awaited Freeza.

"What do we do? Goku's not here and we can't beat Freeza on our own." Krillin said.

"Shut it, baldy." Vegeta reprimanded the fighter.

"We don't need you to tell us what to think." Tien exclaimed. "You killed me. I don't know what you're even doing here."

"Relax, Tien. Vegeta's on our side." Bulma told her three-eyed friend.

"This bickering does nothing for us. Freeza is our worry." Picollo stated.

"Why are you even here, Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"I never saw Freeza before. Not even on Namek. I just want to see him." She responded.

"Whatever you do, keep your power levels low. Freeza can't sense ki but they will obviously be equipped with scouters." Vegeta said. "We'll walk to where they're landing."

With a decent plan in the air, the heroes traveled through the vast desert to seek out Freeza.

--

"What do you think of this planet, son?" King Cold asked Freeza.

"It's not a bad place. I'm sure we could actually fetch a decent price for it." Freeza stated.

"And what of this Goku that you mentioned?" King Cold asked.

"We'll kill all the people of this planet before he arrives and then kill him in retaliation for humiliating me." Freeza said, his normally calm voice giving rise to a tinge of anger.

"Hhmm? My lord, there is someone approaching us." One of the grunts said.

Freeza looked ahead as he saw a mysterious figure approaching. Upon getting a closer look at the figure, he saw a young man with spiky black hair wearing an orange gi.

"So it seems you've arrived already, Goku. I don't know how you beat us here but it doesn't matter. You're going to die here." Freeza stated as if he were speaking fact.

"I'm not Goku." The young man said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot what your pitiful monkey name was." Freeza replied.

"Whoever you think I am, I'm not. Well, unless you think I'm going to kill you. That much is true." The young man said.

"Insolent little monkey!" Freeza exclaimed as he fired off a ki blast. The young man casually flicked the blast off into the distance.

The grunts didn't even wait for their order to attack but before anyone could see anything, they were all dead on the ground.

"Hhmmpphh… Pathetic little grunts." King Cold said.

"Shall we end this now? I'm not in the mood to drag this out." The young man said.

"What are you plotting, monkey?" Freeza hissed out.

The young man smiled as a wave of energy rushed over him. His spiky black hair rose up and changed from black to a very shiny gold and his eyes changed to a very greenish-blue. The whirling of energy stopped and Freeza took a step back.

"Afraid? You should be." The young man said.

"Freeza, get a hold of yourself." King Cold commanded.

Freeza merely grunted out in anger and released wave after wave of energy, hoping to strike the Super Saiyan down. But it was to no avail.

"My turn." The Super Saiyan said.

With a quick motion, the Super Saiyan was punching Freeza in the chest and unleashing a powerful ki blast that vaporized him.

--

"What's that?!" Gohan asked.

"What is it, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Freeza's been killed." Picollo said.

In a rush of emotion, Vegeta took to the air to find the source of this new ki. The others followed, with Yamcha carrying Bulma in his arms.

--

"Well, most impressive. You defeated my son as if he were nothing." King Cold said.

The Super Saiyan remained silent as he turned to see King Cold standing before him. "Go home. I have no interest in fighting weaklings." He said.

This insult had damaged King Cold's pride and he charged at the young warrior. With a flick of his wrist, the young warrior had knocked the terror of the galaxy down. He let loose a ki blast and made short work of the evil alien overlord. He quickly drew his attention to Freeza's spaceship and destroyed it with ease.

"Phew…" The Super Saiyan sighed as he powered down. He turned his head to see Vegeta, Picollo, Gohan and the others floating in the air.

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Huh? Who is that? I'm going to meet Goku now!" The young man said.

"Huh? That's not Goku? But he looks just like him." Bulma let out.

"No, his ki is a little different. That is definitely not Goku." Picollo stated.

The young warrior stood there as Earth's heroes approached him. He looked lost in thought, as if he wondered what he could say. He knew they had at least a million questions for him.

"Well, I guess it's okay for me to say this. No, I'm not Goku." He said.

"So who are you?" Krillin asked.

The young warrior paused for a brief moment before speaking. "My name is Goten. Goku's my dad."

To Be Continued…


	2. I'm Goten

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2: I'm Goten

"Goten?" Gohan asked.

Goten nodded. "It's good to see you again, big brother… Hhmm… That sounded a little strange…" Goten said out loud.

"Wait, you're Kakarot's kid?" Vegeta asked.

"Who is Kakarot?" Goten asked.

"He means Goku." Picollo said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Goku's my dad. I suppose there's no reason to keep this a secret. I'm from about 20 years in the future." Goten said.

The others looked on in shock.

"My brother from the future?" Gohan asked.

Goten nodded.

"You didn't come all this way to tell that brat he would have a brother. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Vegeta asked demandingly.

"Huh… I'd really rather tell this story once. Can't we wait for my dad?" Goten asked.

The others remained silent, as if afraid of Vegeta's reaction if they said they were okay with it. Vegeta huffed and sat down.

"Good." Goten said.

Vegeta said nothing but the others knew he was pretty upset and they were right. Vegeta was struggling in his mind to rationalize a half-breed brat being stronger than him. Not to mention the half-breed brat of a 3rd class warrior.

Goten sat down and smiled. It reminded the others of Goku. He seemed carefree but they could all tell he was hiding something mysterious under his cool demeanor.

"Gohan, it's great to see you again." Goten said.

Gohan was unsure of how to react. He was visibly nervous at meeting his younger brother from the future. He turned to Picollo as if to get advice and Picollo merely gave the boy nodding approval.

"Uumm… Hi, Goten… It's good to meet you…" Gohan nervously said.

Goten once again smiled as he picked up his big brother. "You did this to me all the time." Goten said as he moved his arms up and down carrying his brother.

Bulma was actually relieved to see Gohan take this so well. She cared about the boy and it warmed her heart to see him being a normal brother even if the circumstances were weird. "So, Goten, did I build your time machine?" Bulma asked.

"You did… Or you will... Thanks, Bulma." Goten said.

The fear and nervousness that had existed within the warriors was replaced with comfort. Goten was a lot like his dad. Only Vegeta was uncomfortable right now.

A strange beeping sound came from Goten's gi. This caused Goten to put his brother down as he pulled a strange square from his gi. "Dad's coming right now." He told the others.

Goten took the lead and the others followed him as a small spacecraft fell from the sky and landed several yards away. Once the craft opened, Goku, wearing a very strange black and red get-up looked on to see his friends cheering as well as himself in the background.

"Huh?" Goku asked. "What's going on, guys?"

To Be Continued…


	3. The Hope For The Future

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3: The Hope For The Future

Goku flew down to the ground to approach his friends. He had a strange feeling about seeing another person in the crowd who looked just like him.

"What's going on, guys? Who is that? And what happened to Freeza?" Goku asked.

"Dad, he's…" Gohan began before Picollo put his arm before the boy to get him to stop.

"Uumm.. Could I have a moment alone with you?" Goten asked.

"Huh?" Goku responded.

"It's okay, Goku. You'll like this." Krillin said.

Goku nodded, trusting in the word of his best friend. Goten flew several yards away, out of earshot of the others. Goku followed.

"So, I suppose I have you to thank for defeating Freeza, huh?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I just finished the job you started." Goten said.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me? Why is your ki similar to mine?" Goku asked.

Goten didn't know what to say. He was so nervous. Meeting the others wasn't a big deal but this was his father. The father he had never met and had only heard stories about. What could he possibly say?

"It's alright. Take your time." Goku assured his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Goten said.

"Dad?!" Goku blurted out.

"Oh… I- I just blurted it out like that… I'm sorry, Dad." Goten said.

"Y-you're not Gohan… He's right over there." Goku said, pointing to his first born son.

"N-no… Gohan's my brother. I'm Goten. I've come from about 20 years in the future." He explained.

"Goten?"

"I know this is weird, Dad. I know you've seen all sorts of strange things but… but I just wanted you to know that I…" Goten began.

"Sshh… It's all right, son." Goku said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

This gentle action caused tears to swell up in Goten. He didn't know what to say, what to do. But his father, sensing something was wrong, put his arms around his son and hugged him.

"It's all right, Goten. I'm here. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Goku said.

"Thanks, Dad." Goten said.

"It's okay, champ." Goku said.

After Goku let go of his son, he saw Goten sighing in relief. "And to think, it could have been Trunks who went back in time."

"Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Aaggh… Forget I said anything…" Goten exclaimed.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Ah… Trunks is… was… my best friend." Goten said.

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"Trunks… his father Vegeta… Picollo… Gohan… All the others… They're dead in my time." Goten said.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Trunks's mother, Bulma, built a time machine. She was going to come back herself but… I volunteered. Mom was against it. She had already buried one son. But I… I wanted to meet you, Dad." Goten said.

"What happened, Goten?" Goku asked.

"Ah… Please don't tell the others about Trunks. I'd hate for his parents to not get together and for him to never be born." Goten said.

"I won't say anything about that. Just tell me what happened." Goku said.

"On the morning of May 12th, 3 years from now, on an island 9 miles south-west of South City, two horrible creatures will attack the Earth. Vegeta, Picollo, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin all die. Gohan barely survives. I wasn't even born yet but Trunks was. After I was born, a few months after that, Gohan took us and began to quietly train us, hoping we could defeat them. But 4 years ago for me, Gohan was killed and Trunks ran after those monsters in revenge and…" Goten said.

"And what are these monsters? Are they aliens?" Goku asked.

"No, they are artificial humans. We took to calling them Androids but that isn't exactly correct. It doesn't matter. They were created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army." Goten said.

"The Red…" Goku said, remembering his battles with those villains.

"I'm all that's left, Dad. I can't beat them on my own… I tried so hard and overcame so much but they're just too strong! I couldn't beat them! With Picollo gone and no idea where New Namek is, we couldn't wish anybody back." Goten said.

"What happened to me? You didn't mention that." Goku questioned his son.

"You… died of a heart virus before the androids attacked." Goten said.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"There's no cure for it now but in my time there is. That's why Bulma built the time machine. I know changing history is dangerous but anything's better then my world." Goten said.

Goku watched as Goten pulled a strange vial from his gi and gave it to his dad. "Please start taking this immediately after you feel sick, Dad." Goten said.

"Wow! This is great. Thanks, son!" Goku said.

Goten smiled at his father's approval. He was really glad he came.

"I really should get going soon. I'll use the time machine and jump ahead 3 years from now and meet up with you guys then. If you're anything like Gohan and Mom and Bulma said, you're gonna wanna fight those monsters instead of taking them out now." Goten said.

"You got that right. Thanks, son." Goku said, placing his arm around his boy one more time.

"Dad, please don't say anything about Trunks." Goten said.

"I won't. But come say goodbye before you go." Goku said.

After the two moved away from each other, they approached the others. "So what did Goten say, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"He said… when was the date again?" Goku asked his son.

"May 12th. On an island 9 miles south-west of South City." Picollo said.

"Wait, you heard us, Picollo?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry, I know how to explain this." Picollo said.

"Explain what?" Gohan asked.

"3 years from now, on May 12th, two horrible androids created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army will attack the Earth, killing us and begin their reign of terror across the Earth. Goten is the only survivor." Picollo said.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"It's true. Bulma and Mom thought things would have been different if Dad were there to fight. He got sick. That's why I came back here, to give him the medicine to cure him of his illness and help save the world." Goten said.

"Why don't we just use the dragonballs and find Dr. Gero now?" Bulma asked.

"I won't allow it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What?! The Earth could be destroyed if we don't do this!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I don't care about that! I want to fight!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You pig-headed… C'mon guys, talk some sense into him. You don't want to die, do you?" Bulma asked.

"Actually, I agree with Vegeta. I want to fight." Goku said.

"What?!" Bulma let out.

"It's okay, Bulma. Dad will be there. You know that he'll make everything okay." Goten said.

"No offense, kid, but your dad's a reckless trouble magnet." Bulma said.

"Since we know about the threat, we can train that much harder. We know we have to become much stronger than Freeza in order to even stand a chance." Picollo said.

"Fine… I guess all of us puny mortals will have to sit back and let you guys inflate your egos." Bulma sarcastically stated.

"Thanks, Bulma." Goku said.

"I should get going now. I'll see you all again in 3 years." Goten said.

"Right. Good luck, son." Goku said.

"Same to you, Dad." Goten said.

With that, Goten flew off to his time machine as the heroes prepared to go their separate ways to train.

"Picollo, a word…" Goku said.

"Hhmm?" The former demon king responded.

"I know it would mean a lot to Gohan if you trained with us." Goku said.

"Alright." Picollo responded, causing Gohan to raise his arms up and cheer.

With that, the warriors went their separate ways, ready to take on the challenge of the androids in the future.

To Be Continued…


	4. Training

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4: Training

"WHAT?! TRAINING?! WHAT ABOUT GOHAN'S STUDIES?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed at her husband's story.

"C'mon, Chi-Chi. It's really important that Gohan trains with us. We need his help to protect the Earth." Goku pleaded with his wife.

"Who cares about that?! What about his studies?! You're always dragging my boy away from his work for your own selfish reasons!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"You're such a kidder, Chi-Chi." Goku said, smiling as he tapped his wife on the back, accidentally sending her flying out of the house. "Oopps! Sorry, Chi-Chi! Sometimes I forget my own strength!"

After bandaging his wife up, she sighed. "After this he needs to devote more time to his studies. He's not the only one defending the Earth, you know." Chi-Chi said.

"I know." Goku said.

"I suppose that went as well as it could." Picollo told Gohan.

--

And so the days passed with the warriors deep in training. After meeting Goten, Goku knew that Gohan had a lot of potential. But in his haste to get down to training, he forgot to tell his friends about some of his new techniques. Only later did he realize this but he brushed it off and told himself that he'd show them all later.

--

Bulma grew concerned with how much Vegeta was pushing himself. He wouldn't allow himself to fall behind some low-class warrior's half-breed offspring. His pride wouldn't allow it. That didn't stop Bulma from worrying about him killing himself trying to keep up with Goku. She hadn't seen that kind of determination from anyone, not even Goku. And Yamcha, while he did train, didn't seem to take it as seriously as Vegeta.

--

Krillin had wanted very badly to matter. He knew that Goku, Gohan, Picollo and Vegeta were more powerful than him but he didn't let that get him down. He was determined to become as strong as he possibly could. He wanted to protect the Earth that he loved so much.

--

Tien was practicing very hard to reclaim his honor. He had been nearly useless when Vegeta was the enemy and he didn't want to fall so badly again. Chaotzu tried to keep up but Tien knew he wouldn't be taking part in this. He just couldn't keep up.

--

Picollo watched his old rival training his son with a new determination. It filled him with pride to see his pupil growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. He was determined to keep up with Goku and to continue training Gohan with all his might. This was his home and he wouldn't fall so easily.

--

Meeting his brother had given Gohan a new goal. He wanted to protect him. That was his job as a big brother. He couldn't disappoint Goten and he didn't want to let his dad down. They had all placed their faith in him before and Gohan was determined to show that they had not wasted it.

--

The fated day had arrived far sooner than anyone would have liked. This was the day Goten had warned them about. With determination, Goku and his friends would meet on the island early in the morning. As Goku, Gohan and Picollo flew towards the island, they met up with Krillin.

"You guys ready?" Krillin asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Goku said.

"Did you pick up any Senzu beans?" Krillin asked.

"I picked up a few yesterday." Goku told his friend.

"Hey, there's Yamcha and Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed.

"It is." Krillin said just as they landed.

"Hey guys." Bulma said, holding a baby in her arms.

"Uumm… Bulma, what's with the kid?" Krillin asked.

"Is he yours, Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"No…" Yamcha sighed.

"Your dad's Vegeta, isn't it, Trunks." Goku playfully said to the baby as he touched his nose.

"Who told you that?" Bulma said, disappointment in her voice.

"Huh? Ah… Goten may have mentioned it…" Goku said.

"Aaww… He even told you his name." Bulma sighed.

"He coulda told me…" Yamcha said, huffing under his breath.

"Where is Vegeta?" Picollo asked.

"No idea. You know how he can be." Bulma told him.

"You should get out of here. Things are going to get dangerous soon." Goku said.

"I know. I just want to see these Androids." Bulma said.

After Bulma made that statement, an explosion rocked the city. The battle was about to begin.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Battle Begins

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

"Let's go!" Goku exclaimed as the warriors flew down to check the explosion.

They landed on the ground, Tien soon meeting them on the ground. "Where's…" Yamcha began to say but was interrupted.

"I didn't think he would be able to handle this." Tien explained.

"Probably a good idea." Goku said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked, pointing to a mysterious man.

Goku and the others looked to see two mysterious figures. One was a rather fat looking male with skin as pale as Chaotzu's. The other was an old man with long white hair and a long mustache.

"Are you the androids?" Goku asked.

"We are. How did you get here so fast, Goku?" The mustache one said.

"That doesn't matter. Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Goku asked.

"This is #19, you can call me #20 or Dr. Gero." #20 said.

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Let's not fight here. Too many people could get hurt. It's me you want anyway, isn't it." Goku stated.

"That's fine." #20 said.

Goku and the others took to the air and flew a few miles away, ironically they flew near Freeza's final resting place.

"This is the place." Goku said as he set to land.

The warriors and their opponents landed on the ground.

"So this is revenge for the Red Ribbon Army?" Goku asked.

"I will complete my life's work. #19, get him." Gero said.

With that, Goku began to power up. His hair stood up and changed to blonde and his eyes changed color. "What?!" Gero exclaimed.

"You don't know about this, huh?" Goku asked as he stepped forward.

"No matter what you do, it doesn't matter." #19 said as he charged at Goku.

The others watched as Goku blocked #19's attack and let loose with his own counterattack. A kick knocked #19 to the ground. Goku let loose with a ki blast that hit the machine. Once the air cleared, they saw #19 still standing, his arm extended as if he were collecting the energy from Goku's attack.

"Goku?" Picollo said as he saw his friend struggling for air.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Wasn't he supposed to take the medicine that Goten gave him?" Yamcha asked.

"He… never showed any signs of being sick so he never took it." Gohan said.

"C'mon, we have to step in." Picollo said.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from behind them. The others looked to see Vegeta standing behind them.

"Ah, Vegeta, it's an honor for you to join us." Gero said.

"I don't know what this Red Ribbon Army nonsense is and I frankly don't care. You bastards are as nothing to me for I am the prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta stated.

"Doctor, Goku is far too weak to continue this. Shall I finish off Vegeta now?" #19 asked.

"Very well. I'll take care of Goku." Gero said.

"Oh, you can try you mechanical bucket of bolts but let me ask you something first. Do machines feel fear?" Vegeta asked.

The others looked at Vegeta with curiosity. He was hiding something. As #19 stepped forward, Vegeta began to power up and his hair and eye color had changed. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan!

To Be Continued…


	6. Super Saiyan Vegeta

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Vegeta

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. If a low-class warrior and his half-breed offspring could achieve this level, it should come as no surprise that I could as well." Vegeta smugly stated.

#19 showed no fear as he charged at Vegeta but the Super Saiyan made quick work of the machine. He ripped his arm off with ease and proceeded to beat him to death with it. The robot exploded Vegeta's power.

"Pathetic. No wonder your offspring couldn't deal with this thing. 3rd class warriors and their pathetic offspring are as nothing to me," Vegeta said. "Now hurry up and get home to take your medicine like a good little boy."

"I'll take him home," Yamcha said. "I don't think I could do much with you guys around."

"Take care of him," Picollo said. "And you better take some of that medicine yourself just in case."

Yamcha nodded before he rushed towards Goku and picked him up. "Let's go, buddy," he said just before he took to the skies.

"Now what do we do about you?" Vegeta asked Gero.

The old scientist knew he was outmatched. But he still had his ace in the hole. His secret weapons would be able to handle these fighters. The problem was activating them. That's when he merely began to run away.

"Hahahaha! He's running in terror!" Vegeta burst out.

"After him!" Gohan said as the others took to the skies.

They were surrounded by rocky cliffs, unable to track him because of his lack of ki. The warriors kept searching for #20 but saw no signs of him.

--

As the warriors searched for #20, Goten arrived to see the remains of #19. "What is that?" He asked himself.

Unaware of what exactly was going on, Goten searched for his friends. He couldn't feel his dad's ki, which worried him. But he felt Vegeta's and Picollo's and Gohan's. They were nearby. The young warrior took off to track them down and get some answers.

--

#20 was frustrated as he ran around the cliffs. He needed a plan of attack. Sensing the warriors around him, he devised a plan to take them out one at a time. Or at least distract Vegeta long enough to make a difference. He saw Picollo on his own and made an attempt to attack him. This proved to be a rather horrible mistake as Picollo overpowered him and forced him out into the open.

"Picollo, finish him off and let's go home already. This whole experience has been incredibly disappointing." Vegeta said.

Just as the others watched Picollo getting ready to finish off his enemy, they sensed a powerful ki approaching them. Goten had arrived.

"Goten?!" Picollo exclaimed.

Goten looked down at the machine man below and confusion crossed his face. "Who is that?"

"What? This is the threat that you told us about!" Krillin exclaimed.

Goten shook his head. "That's not what the androids look like." He said.

"What?! What's going on? Answer me!" Vegeta demanded.

"I… I think I may have changed history… Dad was supposed to defeat Freeza…" Goten said.

Just as the warriors argued amongst themselves, they saw a plane approaching. It was Bulma. "Oh crap, what is she doing here?" Goten asked.

Dr. Gero, sensing a distraction, used this moment to destroy the plane. Goten rushed to save Bulma and Trunks and managed to succeed. Vegeta had his attention turned to finding #20, who had gotten away.

Goten gently set Bulma and Trunks down, much to Bulma's relief. The others, except Vegeta, landed to make sure their friend was okay.

"Thank you, Goten." Bulma said.

Goten was actually upset that Vegeta didn't care about his son or his significant other. "What the hell, Vegeta!" Goten exclaimed as he flew up to confront him.

"I don't need lessons from a 3rd class wretch like you. Let that stupid bitch and her bastard son die for all I care." Vegeta said as he took off to find #20.

"I don't get that guy at all." Goten said as he flew back to Gohan and the others.

"We have bigger problems than Vegeta's pride." Picollo said.

"What did you mean when you didn't recognize that android?" Krillin asked.

"Because I don't recognize him. That's not what the Androids look like…" Goten said.

"What do they look like?" Gohan asked.

"One of them is a boy around my age with shoulder length black hair and wearing a ribbon. He's #17. #18 is a pretty young blonde girl with blue eyes. But don't let their youthful looks fool you. They are more powerful than anything we've faced before." Goten explained.

"I think they might be in Dr. Gero's lab." Bulma said.

"Where is that?" Goten asked.

"Somewhere in the mountains?" Bulma questioned herself. She seemed to know more about what was going on when Trunks started to cry. "There, there, Trunks…"

"In any case, now that Vegeta is a Super Saiyan he might be able to handle this on his own." Picollo said.

"He won't. He was a Super Saiyan in my time but he fell just as easily as anyone else," Goten said. "We have to go after him."

"How am I supposed to get home?" Bulma asked.

"Aahh… Gohan, could you take her?" Picollo asked his pupil.

Gohan merely nodded.

"Good luck, guys." Gohan said.

To Be Continued…


	7. Androids Unleashed

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 7: Androids Unleashed

Goten and the others quickly caught up to Vegeta. "Any sign of him?" Goten asked.

"Do you think I'd still be here if there was?" Vegeta retorted.

The warriors sighed as they searched for #20.

--

"They'll be okay, right?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sure they will. Vegeta is very powerful and your little brother is there too." Bulma said.

"My brother…" Gohan said.

"I forgot to ask your brother about Trunks in the future." Bulma said.

"I'm… not sure you'll want the answer." Gohan said.

Bulma said nothing, concerned over her little baby.

--

#20 had managed to sneak into his lab without the others knowing. He quickly rushed forward to activate the other androids. "Now Vegeta and the others will know what it's like to be afraid." Gero said to himself.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked him.

Gero turned to see Vegeta and the others, one of whom looked just like Goku. "What? Goku's better already? That's impossible!" Gero exclaimed.

"It's over, Gero." Goten said.

Goten knew that was a lie when he saw #17 and #18 stepped forward. He was overwhelmed by fear as he saw them. For the first time, Vegeta and the others saw Goten take a step back.

"What are you doing, boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Now, kill them!" Gero commanded his creations.

"No." #17 said.

"What?!" Gero exclaimed.

"You're the only one who will die." #18 said as she punched Gero in the face, knocking his head off.

"WHAT?!" The heroes exclaimed upon seeing Gero's murder.

Vegeta wouldn't allow himself to show any fear. He merely charged forward only to find #17 avoiding his attack with ease and kicking him to the ground. Vegeta had been knocked down.

The others nervously stepped forward…

--

Gohan and Bulma had arrived at Goku's home in the mountains. Gohan dropped Bulma and Trunks off on the ground very gently as he rushed inside. "Dad?" Gohan called out.

"He's in here, son." Chi-Chi called from the other room.

Gohan, Bulma and Trunks entered the room to see Goku in bed, breathing hard for dear life.

"We've already given him the medicine your brother gave us." Yamcha said.

"Brother?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Mom, there's something you should know," Gohan said. "The reason we've been training so hard is because we received a warning from the future. The warning came from my brother, Goten."

"Goten…" Chi-Chi said out loud.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

"My baby…" Chi-Chi said.

"Mom, what's going on?" Gohan asked his mother.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I guess I'll just say it… I'm pregnant…" Chi-Chi said.

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed.

The warriors had been so immersed in training they didn't even notice Chi-Chi's belly was a little bit bigger. "My baby… I can meet my baby…" Chi-Chi said.

"That's great, Chi-Chi." Bulma said.

"We should still probably get out of here. If the Androids are as powerful as Goten claimed, they could come after Dad while he's sick." Gohan said.

"I'll call my dad and get us out of here. Your dad shouldn't be carried right now." Bulma said.

--

Earth's heroes were on the ground, all defeated with ease. #17 looked at Goten, the mysterious boy who looked like Goku. But somehow #17 knew it wasn't Goku. "So where is Goku, you weak imposter?" #17 said.

Goten said nothing. He wasn't afraid of dying to protect his father. #17 merely shrugged and knocked Goten's head into the ground. He and #18 would find Goku very soon.

To Be Continued…


	8. ChiChi and Goten

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 8: Chi-Chi and Goten

Picollo had been holding on to the Senzu beans but he was far too weak to use them. So Krillin, the one least hurt, managed to give everyone a Senzu bean. The quickly recovered warriors looked to Goten.

"Dammit, they shouldn't be this strong. I can usually handle one of them, it's when they gang up on me that I lose." Goten said.

"Time must be changing because of your trips to the past." Picollo said.

"Argh, you're not helping us at all." Vegeta told the time traveler.

"I think we need to find my Dad." Goten said.

"Probably a good idea." Tien said.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm out of here." Vegeta said, flying off on his own.

Goten and the others searched for Yamcha's ki and found it. It was traveling toward Kame House.

--

As the plane Bulma called for flew toward Kame House, Chi-Chi and Gohan were watching over Goku and seeing him holding on for dear life.

"Dad…" Gohan said.

"We'll be at Kame House soon, guys." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi was holding little Trunks and wondering what her own baby would be like. Hearing that he had come from the future had made her feel nervous. Her baby wouldn't be a baby but a young man.

As the plane started to descend, Chi-Chi wondered when she would be able to meet her son.

--

Goten and the others arrived at Kame House to see the plane on the island.

"I guess they're already here." Krillin said.

Picollo stepped into the house first, only to see the old turtle hermit on the couch. "Picollo?" Krillin said.

"Where's Goku?" Picollo asked.

When Goten walked into the room, Master Roshi nearly fell over. "G-Goku?! But y-you're in the other room…" He said.

"Master Roshi, what is it now?" Chi-Chi said as she peeked her head out and saw a young man who was the spitting image of her husband. Chi-Chi even looked back at her husband on the floor to make sure there weren't two of him.

"Mom?" Goten asked.

Hearing that word caused Chi-Chi to freeze. "A-are you… Goten?" She asked.

Goten nodded. Chi-Chi wasted no time rushing to give the young warrior a hug. Goten blushed as his Mom gave him a big hug.

"It's okay, Mom." Goten said.

"Goten, you're here." Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

"Yo." Goten said, still in his mother's arms.

"How are you doing, Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Not well… The androids are free and seem even more powerful then in my time." Goten said.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"He flew off somewhere. He's probably embarrassed that he was taken down as easily as the rest of us." Krillin said.

"How's my Dad?" Goten asked.

"He's getting a bit better. The medicine you gave him is really strong." Bulma said.

"Oh, son, have you been eating well?" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm fine, Mom. You were just as worried about me when I left." Goten said.

"What happened in your time?" Bulma asked.

"You wanted to go, Bulma. But I think you were too scared of what you might say if you saw yourself after Trunks died…" Goten stopped himself.

Hearing that her son was dead in the future caused a rush of emotions to overcome Bulma. She wanted to cry but she fought back the tears.

"What about your big brother?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Goten said.

The news of Gohan's death caused Chi-Chi to let go of Goten and she sank to her knees. She had to fight back the tears.

"Can I check on Dad?" Goten asked.

The others couldn't say a word. They merely nodded. Goten walked out into the bedroom to see his father barely breathing.

To Be Continued…


	9. Another Time Machine

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 9: Another Time-Machine

#18 and #17 were searching another one of Dr. Gero's labs when they noticed a strange little test tube holding a green orb in it. "Ugh, what is this?" #17 said.

"Just destroy it and let's find #16." #18 said.

#17 complied and fired a ki blast that destroyed the test tube. He quickly turned his attention to the casket before him. He opened it and saw a large android wearing green. The two quickly got him online.

"Where…" #16 let out.

"Hey, we're looking for Goku. Do you know where he is?" #18 asked.

"I do." #16 said.

--

As Bulma sat on the ground, worried over her son, she heard her cellphone ringing. "H-hello?" She let out.

"Bulma, we've found something strange." The voice said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know. You should take a look at it." The voice responded.

--

Goten couldn't believe he was seeing his dad so weak. It hurt him to see his father dying before his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Gohan was right next to him.

"Goten… We may have a problem." Bulma said.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked.

"My father's company found a… we don't know what it is. I want to take a look at it. Can you take me?" Bulma requested.

"Sure… Gohan, do you want to come with me? We can't just wait around here…" Goten said.

Gohan merely nodded his head. "Chi-Chi and the others will look after Goku." Bulma told the brothers.

--

Goten, Gohan and Bulma soon landed at the sight that Bulma was told about. The area was sealed off now as Goten looked at what looked to be another time-machine.

"What is it, Goten?" Gohan asked.

"It's… a time-machine… Just like the one Bulma made for me. But it's… old… It looks like it's been here for years." Goten explained.

"It's not yours?" Bulma asked.

Goten shook his head. "My time-machine is state of the art." He said.

"What's going on here?" Gohan wondered.

"Did somebody else come from the future?" Bulma asked.

"As far as I know, I'm the only one." Goten said.

"But that might not be the case if this is here." Bulma told Goten.

"This could be really bad." Gohan said.

Goten's mind raced with the possibilities. He didn't understand what this second time-machine meant.

"There's something strange about the ground here." Gohan said, leaning down to a hole in the dirt.

"What did you find?" Goten asked his big brother.

"I don't know. But this soil looks different…" Gohan said.

"Do you think whatever came out of the time-machine went into the ground?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know…" Gohan said.

"Let's get back to Kame House." Goten said.

--

The androids had made their way to Goku's home in the mountains but as they searched, they saw no trace of the Saiyan.

"Where is he?" #17 asked.

"If he's not here, the most logical place he might be is Kame House." #16 answered.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." #18 said.

To Be Continued…


	10. The Terror From The Future

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 10: The Terror From The Future

"So you found another Time-Machine, huh?" Picollo questioned them.

"That's right." Gohan said.

"None of this adds up. Time is a lot different from what Bulma and Mom told me." Goten said.

"Suppose that, in order for time not to completely be destroyed by changing history, a new history was created. When you traveled back in time, you created a parallel universe that was the same as yours until you came back here." Bulma said.

"You lost me…" Goten said.

"It makes sense. You created a new world when you came from the future but your world still exists. That's why nothing is as you said it was, this world has a different history." Picollo said.

"I see… So I'm not doing my world any good by being here, am I?" Goten asked.

He was met with silence.

"So what are you going to do, Goten?" Gohan asked.

"I'll stay to see this crisis through. This world needs protecting, after all. I can't just abandon you guys. And… I would like to spend some time with Dad." Goten said.

"He's resting now but he should be fine." Chi-Chi said.

"After this is over, maybe I'll spend some time here. Get to know you guys." Goten said.

"If you need help, you know we'll come with you." Gohan said.

A smile crept across Goten's face. "Thanks, big brother."

--

The Androids had finally made their way to Kame House. #17 opened the door to see Picollo, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi and Bulma standing inside.

"What?!" Picollo exclaimed with shock at the sight of the Android.

"Oh crap, Dad's still not better." Goten said.

"Dad? Interesting. We knew you weren't Goku but you're his son? You look a little too old for that to be the case." #18 said.

"What do you want?" Gohan asked.

"We want to ask your dad a question." #17 replied.

"Tell us…" Goten said.

"We want Goku to tell us why we're here. Why did Dr. Gero do this to us?" #18 said.

"You… You don't know?" Bulma asked.

#17 shook his head.

"Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. You were built to get their revenge." Goten said.

#17 and #18 had a look of disgust on their faces. "That's what this is about? Getting revenge?" #16 said.

"I'm afraid it is." Gohan told them.

"Ugh… Tell Goku we don't care about that. We're going off to live our own lives." #18 said.

"Dr. Gero is dead. You don't have to worry about this threat anymore." #17 said.

"Wait… We're just supposed to let you go? After what you do…" Goten said.

"What do we do, son of Goku?" #16 asked.

"You… You terrorize the world for kicks, killing people for fun." Goten said.

"Ah, I see… A time-traveler. Well, don't worry about it. We have no interest in that kind of life." #17 said.

Goten's head shook with shock at the thought of this.

Just as #17 and the others prepared to leave, a giant hole in the ground appeared. Before anyone knew what happened, #17 was gone.

"17!" #18 exclaimed.

"What's happeneing?!" Goten cried out.

When the dust settled, a large green creature with a long tail emerged from the ground. A smile crept across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Goten asked.

"I'm Cell. It's good to see you again, Goten."

To Be Continued…


	11. Cell

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 11: Cell

"I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt my friends." Goten said, powering up to a Super Saiyan.

Cell chuckled to himself as Goten charged at him. As this was going on, #16 took #18 away. Goten was proving a useful distraction for them. As they flew off, they passed Krillin in the air. "Stay away from Kame House." #18 said.

Krillin was confused by what #18 had said. "Krillin, keep those two away from Kame House!" Picollo's voice boomed in his head.

Krillin had no idea what was going on but he followed after the two.

--

Goten was battling Cell with all his might but the creature was swiftly avoiding all of his attacks. He was amused by the fight. But seeing his prey getting away, he decided to put an end to this battle. "We'll have another match later, Goten." Cell said as he kicked Goten down to the ground and flew off.

Goten landed on the ground hard and let out a minor shockwave. Chi-Chi rushed out to see her son climbing to his feet. "GOTEN!" She exclaimed as she ran to her son.

"Dammit, what the hell was that?!" Goten shouted out.

"It appears we have a new problem." Picollo said.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore. How could time have changed so much?" Goten let out.

"You don't think he came from the other time-machine, do you?" Gohan asked.

"I think he would have had to. He knew Goten but Goten doesn't know him at all." Picollo said.

"Dammit…" Goten cursed.

--

Vegeta could sense a powerful new force in the air. He had no idea what was going on but he wanted answers. He flew to Kame House, sensing the ki of those he was familiar with.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked as he landed on the island.

"Who wants to fill him in?" The wounded Goten asked as he tried to recover his strength, not wanting to waste a Senzu Bean on such a weakness.

"I will." Picollo said.

--

"Why are you following us?" #18 asked.

"I've heard from Picollo. Some creature named Cell is after you guys." Krillin said.

"Cell…" #16 said.

"Do you know anything, 16?" #18 asked.

"Yes. Cell was Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. He was meant to absorb you and #17 and become complete." #16 said.

"Become complete?" Krillin asked.

"Cell is not at full power right now. But if he absorbs #18, he will be. And I'm afraid his power would be beyond measure." #16 explained. "Right now he's the most powerful being on Earth. If he becomes complete, he will be the most powerful being in the universe."

"Oh crap…" Krillin said.

"So what do we do?" #18 asked.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry." Krillin said.

"I'm not exactly filled with confidence." #18 replies.

Krillin ignored her comments and attempted to regain telepathic contact with Picollo.

--

Goku was napping peacefully with Yamcha watching over him and baby Trunks. This whole ordeal made him realize how far everyone else had grown. He had been overshadowed by even children. He looked at Trunks and knew even the kid would one day be more powerful than he was. But what he was most concerned with at the moment was seeing his friend Goku recovering. He seemed to be doing better.

--

"This is a fine mess we're in." Goten said.

"And whose fault is that?" Vegeta asked him.

"If it weren't for Goten, we'd all be dead right now." Picollo stated.

"So what do we do now?" Gohan asked.

"The only way we can defeat Cell is if Dad recovers." Goten said.

"Kakarot is a weakling. All I need to do is train some more and I'll destroy this Cell creature." Vegeta explained.

"We need to stop Cell before he absorbs #18." Gohan said.

Vegeta shrugged Gohan's concerns off.

"GUYS!" Yamcha shouted.

Hearing the screams, the group rushed to him and saw Goku sitting up.

"DAD!" Goten exclaimed.

"Hey, son. Sorry I've been down for so long." Goku said.

"He's over the sickness but he hasn't fully recovered." Yamcha explained.

"Here, Dad, this should help." Goten said as he handed his father a Senzu bean.

Goku ate it and found himself recovering completely. "Thanks."

"It's great that you're better, Dad." Gohan said.

"Glad to be better. So anyone want to fill me in on what's been going on?" Goku asked.

--

Krillin had taken #18 and #16 up to Kami's Lookout. High above the ground, it would be harder for Cell to find them. Mr. Popo looked at his new guests, curious about what was going on.

--

"I see… Cell, huh?" Goku let out.

"This is all my fault." Goten said.

"No, it's not. We'd all be dead if it weren't for you." Goku told his son.

"But what do we do now? The androids are more powerful than us and Cell is even more powerful than them." Goten said.

"Don't worry about it. As long as Krillin can hide #18, we'll have time to think of something. And Cell won't destroy the Earth while searching for #18. Any damage he does can be undone with the Dragonballs." Goku explained.

"Goku… About that. I have an idea for how to defeat Cell." Picollo said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"I'll fuse with Kami. If I can reclaim my full power, I know I can defeat Cell." Picollo said.

"But if you do that, the Dragonballs will…" Goten said.

"I know… And since we don't know where New Namek is, we won't be able to use the Dragonballs anymore." Picollo said.

"Hhmm… I don't think so. I can find New Namek easily." Goku said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I have a new technique. I wanted to show you guys before but meeting Goten and learning about the Androids made me forget to show you guys. With this new technique, I can travel to New Namek in seconds and get a new Namekian to replace Kami." Goku explained.

The others looked at Goku in disbelief. But somehow, they believed him. Now that Goku had recovered, everyone thought that things were finally looking up.

To Be Continued…


	12. Vegeta's Pride

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 12: Vegeta's Pride

After Goku explained his new technique, the others didn't quite know how to react. But they believed him. Everyone had gone their separate ways. Vegeta was going to track down Cell and see for himself how powerful he was. Picollo was going to fuse with Kami. Goku stayed with his sons as they formulated a plan.

--

Krillin felt Picollo approaching and was relieved to see him. "Picollo!" Krillin exclaimed.

Picollo watched as Krillin, #18 and #16 waited on the Lookout. "What's going on?" Picollo asked. "Why did you bring them here?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else." Krillin responded.

Picollo wanted to chew him out but couldn't. He would find Kami first. Seeing his counterpart approaching him, he was prepared to say what was needed. "I already know." Kami said.

"Good. We need to stop Cell right now." Picollo said.

--

Goku and his sons were sitting down to eat something when Goku looked into Goten's eyes. "You really do look like me." Goku said.

"I was born with your hair. I didn't want to change it as my way of honoring you." Goten said.

"I see." Goku said.

"How long have you been able to go Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked him.

"Since you and Trunks died." Goten said.

"Oh…" Gohan said, sounding rather depressed.

"Don't let it get you down, Gohan. Goten's future has already changed." Goku said.

"It hasn't, Dad. My future still exists. It's your future that won't become my future." Goten explained.

"I don't really get it." Goku said. "But I'm sure everything will work out."

Hearing their dad so confident put the two boys at ease. Gohan and Goten believed Goku. If he said everything would be alright, it meant everything would be alright.

--

Vegeta had found Cell. "You don't look so impressive." Vegeta said as he approached the monster.

"Vegeta. You aren't a match for me." Cell said.

Vegeta ignored the creature as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The golden haired warrior wasted no time charging at the creature, firing off numerous ki blasts to get a sense of his power. But that overconfidence proved to be no match for Cell. The monster was completely unharmed.

"Now it's my turn." Cell said.

--

"Vegeta's in trouble." Goku exclaimed.

"Dad?" Goten asked.

"I'll be back in a second." Goku said as he raised his fingers to his head and concentrated. Soon Goku disappeared. He reappeared just to see Vegeta collapsed on the ground, the monster Cell right before his eyes.

"So you're Cell, huh?" Goku questioned the creature.

"Ah, Goku. A pleasure to meet you." Cell said.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"I want to become complete. After that, we'll fight. I'll give you some time to increase your strength. Right now, you are no match for me." Cell said.

"I'll be taking Vegeta now." Goku announced.

Cell merely brushed off his comments as Goku grabbed Vegeta and vanished.

When Goku reappeared, he was on Kami's Lookout. He saw Krillin, #18 and #16 discussing their options. They turned to see Goku.

"Hey, guys." Goku said, waving to his friends.

But Goku stopped suddenly when he saw Picollo. The Namekian warrior was a lot more powerful than he was. Far more powerful than Cell. "So the Dragonballs are gone, huh?" Goku said.

"Yeah. I'll take care of Cell. But if this doesn't work, it might be best to take #18 and run." Picollo said.

Picollo's friends nodded as Goku gave Vegeta a Senzu bean. Vegeta quickly recovered. "Dammit, that monster is too powerful…" Vegeta cursed.

"It'll be okay, Vegeta. Picollo's a lot stronger than Cell is now. He can handle him." Goku explained.

"Keep dreaming, Kakarot." Vegeta stated. Even after feeling Picollo's power, Vegeta was sure he could not win.

--

Gohan and Goten rushed to the Lookout to find Goku and the others waiting. "P-Picollo?" Gohan asked, question his mentor.

"Gohan, you and the others might need to start training now." Picollo said.

"That's right. In this place, there's a room where one day's worth of training is the same as one year's worth of training." Goku said.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"It's true." Goku told his rival.

"Where is it?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Mr. Popo will show you." Goku said, pointing to Mr. Popo.

Vegeta rushed off to Mr. Popo in order to find this room. "What do we do now, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Now? It might be a good idea to go to New Namek and find someone to replace Kami." Goku said.

To Be Continued…


	13. New Namek

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 13: New Namek

Goku soon found himself on King Kai's Planet, ready to ask his old mentor where he could find New Namek.

"So you want to go there, huh? Sure, I can find it for you." King Kai said.

"That's great. Thanks, King Kai. Things are really bad down on Earth right now. Cell isn't even complete but he's already so powerful." Goku explained.

"I know. Now just hold on as I… Ah, there it is." King Kai said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Goku reached out through space and found it. He soon disappeared and landed on the shores of New Namek.

"Hhmm?" The Namekians turns to the sight of a strange black haired man in an orange gi.

"Ah, Goku!" A small child said.

"Dende?" Goku asked.

The other Namekians were put at ease with Dende's friendly greeting to the stranger. "Ah, so you're Goku. The one who defeated Freeza and saved our planet." An old Namekian spoke.

"Ah, as I recall, Namek still blew up…" Goku said.

"Be that as it may, we welcome you. How can we help you?" The old Namekian asked.

--

"Do you think Dad will find someone?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, he will. Your dad's the best at finding people when he needs to." Krillin said.

"Dad sure is confident. It's really amazing." Goten said.

"That's just the way he is." Krillin said.

"Uumm… Goten… Can I become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Well, with a bit more training you should be able to. You were a Super Saiyan in my time." Goten explained.

"Do you think Vegeta will become strong enough to defeat Cell?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. He's got a lot more pride than I had heard." Goten said.

--

Picollo had searched for Cell and found the monster attacking a city. He had drained many people of their lives in order to obtain more energy. Upset by this fact and with Kami now a part of him, Picollo found the monster.

"Cell, you will stop this at once!" Picollo demanded.

Cell nearly freaked when he saw the Namekian. He was so powerful, it defied all logic. Picollo chased after the creature, hoping to destroy it. To no avail, it seemed as the creature did not but run. As Picollo chased after the creature, he noticed he was gaining on it. The big monster was not powerful enough to defeat him. That's when Cell turned around and let loose a powerful flash of light, as if mimicking Tien. Picollo was blinded by the attack as Cell escaped. He had sensed several large powers in the sky and he was determined to go there.

--

"Dende can be your new guardian." The old Namekian told Goku.

"Is that okay? He's a child." Goku explained.

"He is quite brilliant and he knows your son, Gohan, and speaks of him constantly." The old one said.

"Do you want to come to Earth, Dende?" Goku asked.

Dende nodded and grabbed hold of Goku.

--

Cell had found Kami's Lookout and saw Gohan, Goten, Krillin, #16 and #18 staring up in fear. "Oh no!" Krillin exclaimed. "She's mine!" Cell exclaimed.

"NO!" Krillin shouted as he charged at the monster and released a destructive disk of ki. Cell's leg was chopped off but soon regrew.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Run, #18!" Goten shouted.

#18 attempted to fly away but Cell did naught but swat down the warriors like flies. Krillin, #16, Gohan and Goten were no match for the monster as Cell confronted #18. He soon wrapped his tail around her and began to absorb her.

"Dammit!" Krillin shouted as he tried to shoot off a ki blast.

It was no use. Cell had absorbed her. The warriors watched in horror as Cell's body began to mutate. He was tall, lean and extremely powerful. At that moment, Picollo appeared on the Lookout, shocked by Cell's dramatic increase in power.

"You…" Picollo exclaimed.

"Tell Goku that he has 10 days to get ready." Cell announced as he left the Lookout, confident in his newfound power.

As Cell left, Picollo felt Goku coming back. He turned to see Goku appearing with a young Namekian child. "Dende?!" Picollo exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Gohan! Krillin!" Dende exclaimed at the sight of his friends. Dende made quick work trying to heal his friends. But #16 was a machine and could not be healed. The heroes of Earth watched as #16 went offline…

To Be Continued…


	14. Training Partners

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 14: Training Partners

Bulma had been called by Master Roshi and told to go to the Lookout. As she flew up on her plane, her dad looking after Trunks, she wondered what was going on. Things were moving so fast. As she saw the Lookout, she wondered what she could do.

--

"Thanks, Dende." Goten said.

"Where is Bulma?" Goku asked.

"She should be here soon. Calm down, Goku. We have 10 days." Picollo said.

Goku sighed. He knew they would have to use the room to train but he didn't know who he would go in there with. He should have taken this opportunity to decide whether he would train with Gohan or Goten. He'd still have to wait for Vegeta to finish up in there. What really bothered him right now was that he had taken care of everything he could do so he felt like there was nothing for him to do. He hated being bored.

"Dende's working on reviving the dragon now." Picollo explained.

"Goku." Krillin said.

"Yeah?" Goku asked.

"Who are you going to train with? Only two people are allowed in the room at a time." Krillin said.

Goku remained silent. He was unsure of what to do.

--

For Vegeta, this year's worth of training in a day had strengthened him immensely. He wasn't even finished yet and he already felt like a new being. He couldn't even calculate how much stronger he had gotten. But he was sure he'd be able to crush Cell with ease.

--

Bulma had finally arrived at the Lookout. She arrived to see the group looking rather depressed. "What's wrong, guys?" Bulma asked.

"Cell has become complete." Goku said.

"The whole world is at risk." Krillin said.

"So what's the plan?" Bulma asked.

"We're going to train very hard." Gohan said.

"Vegeta's training now. We still have some time before he's done." Picollo said.

"That special room, right? Only two people are allowed to go in there at a time. Goku, who are you going in with?" Bulma asked.

Goku didn't respond. He really didn't know. He loved his sons and didn't want to seemingly give one special treatment over the other.

"Go in with Goten." Picollo said.

"What?" Goku questioned his former enemy.

"Gohan and I will go in there. I know how to train him. But you could use this opportunity to get to know the son you don't yet know," Picollo said. "If we don't win this, you won't get an opportunity to get to know him."

"Gohan, Goten, is that alright with you two?" Goku asked his sons.

They both nodded.

"Alright. I guess Goten and I will go in next. Then you can go in there with Gohan, Picollo." Goku said.

"So what do you need me for?" Bulma asked.

"Could you do anything with #16? And get us a few things like clothes and food?" Goku asked.

"Feels like I'm just here to mother you all." Bulma sighed.

--

After what seemed like forever, Vegeta finally stepped out of the room. The others could feel his dramatic increase in power and the Saiyan prince was confident he could defeat Cell on his own.

"Not bad, Vegeta." Goku complimented the Saiyan prince.

"Good luck in there, Kakarot. Not that you'll need it. I'm ready to defeat Cell all on my own." Vegeta proclaimed.

"I don't know about that. He's become complete now." Goku said.

"Hhmmpphh…" Vegeta shrugged it off.

"Someone wanna fill Vegeta in while Goten and I train?" Goku asked his friends.

"I will." Gohan said.

"Thanks, son." Goku said.

"Good luck in there, Dad, little brother…" Gohan said.

"See you soon, Gohan." Goten said just before he and Goku entered the room.

--

Goku and Goten stepped into the room. The training session would begin. Goten mentally prepared himself to spar with his father. It was a somber time with the fate of the universe hanging in the balance.

"Hey, let's eat first." Goku announced.

Goten laughed to himself. His father was amusing. This was going to be great.

To Be Continued…


	15. Getting To Know Dad

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 15: Getting To Know Dad

"Are you ready, Goten?" Super Saiyan Goku asked.

"Anytime, Dad!" Super Saiyan Goten proclaimed.

"Kamehameha!" Goku exclaimed as he fired his signature ki blast at his son.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten shouted, returning his father's ki blast.

As the ki blasts battled it out, Goku and Goten each tried to gain the upper hand in their battle. It was a pretty even match. Finally the two blasts disappeared as both Super Saiyans fell to the ground. "Whew!" Not bad, huh?" Goku asked his son.

"We're making progress, aren't we?" Goten asked his dad.

"We are. I can feel it." Goku said.

"Dad, be honest with me. Do you think we can win against Cell?" Goten asked.

Goku paused for a second to consider the ramifications of that question. He knew Cell was powerful but he didn't know exactly how powerful. Immensely was his guess. Still, for as nervous as he was before, he found himself strangely at peace now.

"I'm sure we can." Goku said.

While Goten wasn't a child, he was still reassured by his father's words. Goku even sensed confidence building up within his son.

"Let's keep going, Dad!" Goten exclaimed.

--

Things on Earth had gotten very bad. Cell had announced his intentions to the world and as a demonstration of his power wiped out an army base with the greatest of ease. The people of the world were gripped by fear. There was only one man set to take on Cell. The Champion of the World's Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan.

"I'll crush that monster with the greatest of ease!" Mr. Satan proclaim to the cheers of millions.

--

Goku noticed something strange within Goten. His power had increased dramatically but he didn't seem to notice it. He seemed to go beyond the level of Super Saiyan. Goku had reached a portion of that but the additional mass slowed down his movements too much to be effective in combat. But with Goten, he retained the same level of power without losing his speed. Goku was sure of it. His son from the future would defeat Cell and save their world.

--

Goten wondered why his dad was acting so strange. He noted to himself that they had hit it off right away and the months that had seemingly passed for them. His hair had grown longer while his father's had remained the same. Goten considered it an honor to have his father's hair and wanted to continue honoring the man he only now was learning about.

They had talked about many things in between training sessions. Goku told Goten about Grandpa Gohan, about his quests for the Dragonballs, about his thoughts on his friends and the two shared their thoughts on young Gohan.

"So how weird is it being older than your big brother?" Goku asked.

"It takes some getting used to. It was easy to hear that I would go back in time and be older than Gohan but to actually experience it? It's weird." Goten explained.

"Haha, I'll bet. It would be weird if I went back in time to when Grandpa Gohan was a kid." Goku joked.

"At least you're strong enough now that you wouldn't have had a problem with any bad guys in the past. If you were this strong when Radditz came…" Goten began and then stopped himself.

"Things would have been different. Chi-Chi wasn't happy when Picollo trained Gohan." Goku said.

"Mom was… so sad when Gohan died… I don't remember what happened after you died but I saw her after Gohan was killed." Goten said. "And no matter what I do here, it won't change what's happened there."

"It'll be okay, son. I can see how strong you are. You can defeat the androids and bring peace to your world." Goku told his son.

And it was the truth. Goten was strong. A lot stronger than anyone Goku had ever met. He could defeat Cell and save the world. But that would mean that Goku's world wouldn't be prepared if some future threat came.

To Be Continued…


	16. Gohan's Training

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 16: Gohan's Training

Picollo and the others watched as Goku and Goten stepped out of the room. The two Super Saiyans had incredible power. "Goku…" Picollo said as he felt his friend's ki.

But then he noticed Goten. The time-traveler had longer hair now. He looked a lot different from his father. It was nothing a quick hair-cut couldn't fix but it would have to wait.

"I suppose it's your turn in there, huh?" Goku asked Picollo.

"Yeah…" The Namek replied.

"Good luck, Picollo, Gohan…" Goten told them.

Gohan nervously nodded as he stepped forward.

"I know you'll do great, son." Goku said.

That was the last thing Gohan and Picollo heard before they entered the room for their training.

--

Goku and Goten sat down for some much needed food when Vegeta approached them. He could feel their increases in power. It wasn't enough to beat Cell.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Vegeta asked them.

"I think we'll just take it easy right now." Goku said.

"So you'll let Cell do as he pleases?" Vegeta questioned his rival.

"We can always just use the dragonballs after everything is over." Goku said.

"Dad, do you have a plan?" Goten asked.

"I want to see how Gohan does when he's finished in there." Goku said.

--

Picollo had seen the power of the Super Saiyan. He knew half-breeds could accomplish it. It was not a large leap in logic for him to want Gohan to achieve the great power his brother had obtained. That was why he was pushing the boy to move beyond his normal levels.

"Do you want to die?! Do you want to leave your brother all alone?!" Picollo exclaimed.

Gohan was trying to power up. He was trying to go beyond his limit. Picollo's words ran deep. But it was no use… Gohan fell to his knees, panting.

"This could take some time. But we're going to do this." Picollo told his young pupil.

--

As Goku was filled in on what had occurred during his training with Goten, he wondered how exactly he was going to continue. It was something Goten had told him. That he would die and the Dragonballs couldn't bring him back. Goku knew the possibility existed that he would one day be gone for good but he hadn't put a lot of thought into it. Goten was going back to his world when this was all over. Goku should have been relieved that Cell would be taken care of but he was actually incredibly nervous as to what this would mean for the future.

--

As Picollo and Gohan sparred, the powerful green warrior noticed his pupil growing stronger and stronger. Picollo knew he could break the wall and become a Super Saiyan. Now was the time. "IF YOU DON'T GET STRONGER, CELL WILL KILL YOUR FATHER, YOUR MOTHER, YOUR BROTHER! DON'T STOP NOW!" Picollo screamed at the boy.

Gohan grew frustrated and powered up. The whole world seemingly shaked as Gohan's hair started to stand and change color. Picollo stepped back to see the transformation before him. Gohan's power increased dramatically as the energy swirled all around him. "Don't stop now! Cell will kill us all if you stop now!" Picollo exclaimed.

Gohan did nothing more than scream as he continued to power up. He couldn't stop himself as he felt his body getting stronger. His hair and eyes changed color and his power stabilized. Gohan stopped… He had done it. He had become a Super Saiyan.

"Excellent work, Gohan." Picollo told his student.

"Thank you, Picollo." Gohan responded.

"But that doesn't mean we're done yet." Picollo said.

Gohan nodded as he prepared himself for the next round of sparring.

--

Goku wanted to see how Gohan had improved before he came to any sort of major decision. He knew this situation between his sons wasn't in his comfort zone but he had to be prepared for the worst.

--

Chi-Chi worried for her husband and her children when the door to Kame House opened.

"Gohan? Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.

She rushed down to see Goku and Goten in that Super Saiyan form. Their blonde hair standing straight up.

"Wh-what? What are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We're just waiting for Gohan to complete his training with Picollo." Goku told his wife.

"G-gohan?" Chi-Chi let out.

"It'll be okay, Mom. Picollo won't do anything to Gohan." Goten said.

"G-goten…" Chi-Chi said.

"It'll be okay, Chi-Chi. We can wait at Kami's if you want." Goku told his wife.

Chi-Chi merely nodded.

And so it was that Goku, Goten and Chi-Chi teleported back to Kami's place to wait for Gohan.

To Be Continued…


	17. Waiting For The Games

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 17: Waiting For The Games

Goten's haircut had just been completed and the time-traveler's hair once again resembled his father's. "Thanks, Mom." Goten said.

"Do you think you can beat Cell?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm sure Dad can do it." Goten said. "Dad can do anything."

Chi-Chi remained silent. She wasn't anywhere near as powerful as her husband or her sons but she knew from the way Goku was reacting that something strange was going on.

It had been a day since she had been reunited with her husband and future son. Knowing that Gohan was training like crazy made her nervous. She would rather her first born son studied his heart out like she wanted him to.

That was when Goku and Goten froze. The doors opened and they saw Picollo step forward. Gohan was next to him, his golden hair standing up slightly. "Gohan…" Goku said.

"What's happened to my son?!" Chi-Chi cried out.

"Mom, it's okay." Gohan said.

"Chi-Chi, calm down." Goku told his wife.

The young woman did nothing but sob. Her son had followed in the footsteps of his father. She thought his future was locked down into an endless sea of violence. He could never change the world with his intellect.

"Mom, there's no need to worry." Goten told his mother.

--

Cell had announced his intentions to the world and demonstrated his incredible power. The army stood no chance against him and the nervous populace waited for their hero, Mr. Satan, the world champion, to save them from the monster. Goku shrugged and laughed it off, knowing that the future was secure. Seeing Gohan and Goten improve so much had put his heart at ease. He and the boys were going to take it easy while Vegeta, Picollo and Tien trained like crazy. Krillin was acting fidgety, nervous about what would happen to #18.

--

Krillin grew nervous as he saw Goku and his sons actually fishing. Goku seemed to finally be at peace. "Goku, are you okay?" Krillin asked his oldest friend.

Goku merely nodded and laughed. "Things are great, Krillin."

"But what about Cell? Are you sure you can win?" Krillin asked.

"You don't have to worry about Cell. We can beat him." Goku told his friend.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it." Goku said.

"If you say so." Krillin said.

--

With the fate of the universe hanging in the balance, Goten wondered if his dad had some kind of plan. He saw Goku shrug off any concern for the future as it came time for the battle against Cell. Whatever was to come would come was the basic response Goku would give if anyone showed any concern.

It was weird to see his dad so calm. He knew his father had confidence but this level of calm before a major battle seemed unnatural. He had heard from Gohan how confident his father was when he faced off against Vegeta and Freeza but this level of calmness seemed unnatural. What was his father thinking?

"Dad, we can win, right?" Goten asked.

"Can? We will win." Goku told his son.

Goten wasn't exactly filled with confidence by his father's statement.

"Relax, Goten." Goku said.

Goten tried to relax again after his father's attempt to comfort him but he couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to be difficult.

To Be Continued…


	18. Let The Games Begin

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 18: Let The Games Begin

"Good luck, Goku, Gohan, Goten…" Chi-Chi told her family as they prepared to step out the door.

"It'll be okay, Chi-Chi." Goku told his wife. Chi-Chi felt relieved when she saw the smile on her husband's face.

"Bye, Mom." Goten said.

"Bye, Goten." Chi-Chi told her future son.

"We'll be back soon, Mom." Gohan said.

"Goodbye, Gohan." Chi-Chi said.

With that, the men opened the door and took to the skies. They flew off and felt Picollo's ki nearby. "Hey!" Gohan called out to his master.

"Gohan… Goku… Goten… Are you ready?" Picollo asked.

"We are. Cell won't stand a chance." Goku told his friend.

Soon they landed on the ground near Cell's arena. Goku saw Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien standing before the ring already. "Hey!" Goku called out to his friends.

"Are you ready, Goku?" Cell asked.

"We can start whenever you want." Goku said.

Cell smiled before he saw several cars driving towards the ring. Helicopters filled the air. "What is this now?" Cell asked.

"Oh no…" Goku said.

Mr. Satan emerged from the car, his entourage in tow. The media came to film his glorious battle against Cell.

"Cell, you've threatened us for the last time!" Mr. Satan exclaimed as he jumped into the ring and proceeded to trip and land on his ass.

Cell said nothing as he stood there. The cameras were rolling as Mr. Satan charged at the monster. He kicked and punched and chopped the strange creature that threatened the world. Cell merely stood there, not even feeling the attacks. He merely moved his arm and swapped the annoying man away with ease. Mr. Satan was forced against the cliffs. The audience was visibly shocked at Mr. Satan's defeat.

"Now, Goku, shall we begin?" Cell asked the Super Saiyan.

Goku stepped into the ring with the creature. "Wait for me, guys." Goku said.

And so the battle began. Goku charged at Cell and kicked him in the face, sending the creature back. Cell merely retaliated and charged at Goku, swinging furious punch after furious punch. Goku avoided as much as he could and proceeded to place his fingers to his face to concentrate as he dodged. Soon he was behind Cell and he punched him in the back. This aggravated Cell and he responded by preparing to fire his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Cell exclaimed as he fired a ki blast to Goku.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Goku shouted as he returned Cell's attack.

The two were locked in fierce battle, with Cell gaining the advantage. Goku could barely keep Cell's blast at bay. It became obvious to Goten and the others that Goku was only lasting as long as he was because of his special techniques, not because of his overall power level.

"Dad can't win…" Gohan said.

"Dammit!" Goten exclaimed.

"What the hell do we do now?" Krillin asked.

The ki blasts soon dissipated and Cell charged at Goku, knocking him to the ground. Goku easily got back to his feet and raised his arm up.

"Okay, that's enough." Goku said.

"What? Goku, are you giving up?" Cell asked.

"This isn't my fight. Someone else will defeat you." Goku told the creature.

"Who?!" Picollo exclaimed.

"What is this, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I can't beat you, Cell." Goku said.

"So you forfeit this planet and this universe?" Cell asked.

"No, the one who will defeat you is right here." Goku said.

"Who is it?" Cell asked.

"Goten, step into the ring." Goku said.

"What?!" Goten exclaimed in surprise.

To Be Continued…


	19. Goten vs Cell

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 19: Goten vs. Cell

Goten stepped into the ring, nervous at the prospects of facing the creature who had defeated his father.

"Ah, I see I will get a chance to kill you again." Cell said as Goten stepped into the ring.

"Goku, what are you thinking?" Picollo asked.

"Goten can do it. It'll be alright." Goku said.

"You're a fool, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

The battle began with Cell charging at the young Super Saiyan. Goten could barely hold his own as the creature punched him into the ground. Goten screamed in pain and the others couldn't watch. "Goku…" Krillin said.

"It's fine." Goku responded.

"But Dad…" Gohan said.

Goku merely smiled at his young son.

Goten was being overwhelmed by Cell's sheer power. He couldn't hold on much longer. And yet Cell soon backed off.

"Hhmm… What is it Goku sees in you? I must know…" Cell said.

"What?" Goten asked.

The others watched in horror as Cell stood there and several smaller and bluer versions of himself emerged. "Go, my offspring." Cell exclaimed as his minions left the ring and attacked Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and the others.

Goten watched as his father, his brother and his friends were overwhelmed. "Stop it…" Goten said.

"They'll all die like they did in your world." Cell said.

"STOP IT!" Goten exclaimed.

Cell merely laughed as his offspring overpowered the heroes of Earth. Hearing his family and friends cry out as the monsters beat the life out of them awakened something within Goten. The anger overwhelmed him and his ki became much stronger.

"H-he's doing it…" Goku said.

Energy crackled around Goten. Cell took a step back, overwhelmed by the sheer power before him. "What?!" Cell exclaimed.

"Cell!" Goten shouted.

"H-he's ascended beyond a Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta let out in surprise.

A quick burst of energy destroyed Cell's offspring. Cell himself was actually afraid for the first time in his life.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" Goten exclaimed as the ki blast shot from his hands.

Cell wasted no time and returned with his own Kamehameha. The two were locked in a battle that destroyed the arena with ease. But there would be no disqualification here. Cell was merely overpowered by the blast from Goten. The young Super Saiyan was winning.

"Get him, son!" Goku exclaimed.

Goten's blast had overwhelmed Cell and the creature screamed out as parts of his body were vaporized with ease.

"It's not over just yet." Goten said as he approached the creature. He soon started to punch Cell in the stomach, over and over again. Cell soon appeared to vomit a person out as he was slowly losing his power. Krillin rushed over to see #18 on the ground, out cold.

"For what you creatures have done to my world, this is the end!" Goten exclaimed as he let loose a ki blast on the creature, seemingly vaporizing it.

"It's over." Goten said.

"Good job, son." Goku said, nodding in approval.

"N-not quite…" Cell said, reforming rather quickly. Cell, who was once depowered, was now more powerful than ever. He let loose a ki blast at Gohan that Picollo intercepted, knocking the Namekian to the ground. "PICOLLO?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"H-he's still alive… Barely…" Goku said.

Another ki blast hit Vegeta, knocking him down and almost killing him too.

"YOU CAN ALL DIE NOW!" Cell exclaimed as his power washed over the entire planet.

"Mr. Satan, what's going on?" The TV reporter asked the Champion.

"Cell is trying to trick us all. He planted traps everywhere!" Mr. Satan explained.

Goku tried to get closer to the creature, to teleport him off the planet.

"Son, you did what you could. Let me take care of it." Goku told Goten.

"Dad, I can do it!" Goten said, powering up, trying to overwhelm the creature's ki with his own.

Goku was astonished to see his son pushing himself so hard.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" Goten shouted as he fired his ki blast at Cell.

Goten's ki soon overwhelmed Cell's energy and the flashes of light blinded nearly everyone.

"KEEP GOING, GOTEN! DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOP!" Goku shouted out to his son.

Goten didn't stop as his ki hit the monster.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted as he flew forward, shooting his own ki blast at Cell. Goku saw Gohan crackling with energy and realized he had made the jump and become an ascended Super Saiyan. It filled him with pride to see his boys so powerful.

"This is the end, Cell!" Goku shouted at the creature.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku and Gohan shouted as their ki blasts overcame Cell's ki. The monster was soon overwhelmed by Goku, Gohan and Goten's enormous power and was instantly vaporized. There was no trace left of the monster.

The smoke hadn't even cleared and Goku and his sons grabbed everyone and teleported to Dende. There was no time even to celebrate Cell's downfall. There was work to be done.

To Be Continued…


	20. Wrapping Things Up

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 20: Wrapping Things Up

Goku, Gohan and Goten sighed in relief as Dende got to work healing the warriors up. Vegeta needed it the most but Picollo wasn't exactly out of the woods just yet. It didn't take long for Dende to heal everyone up.

"Is this what you had planned for, Dad?" Goten asked.

"It's not exactly how I expected things to go but it went well, didn't it?" Goku responded.

Gohan didn't do anything but laugh.

Picollo was soon on his feet, happy that the crisis was over.

--

"Mr. Satan, what happened?" The reporter asked.

"Wah? Why, isn't it obvious? While those guys were doing their crazy light show tricks, I snuck behind Cell and chopped him down to size and saved the Earth." Mr. Satan said.

"UNBELIEVABLE!!!" The reporter responded.

Mr. Satan nervously gulped, afraid his lie was about to be exposed.

"Thank you, Mr. Satan! You saved us all!" The reporter said.

"Aaww, it was nothing." Mr. Satan said.

"Young Videl must be so proud of her father, the great hero of the world." The reporter said.

--

And so it was that the Dragon was summoned.

"I wish that everyone killed by Cell are returned to life." Goku said.

The dragon's eyes flashed red as he granted this wish.

"And what is your second wish?" The dragon asked.

"2nd wish?" Goku asked.

"We have two wishes now." Dende said.

"Uumm… Anybody have anything?" Goku asked his friends.

"I do…" Krillin said, still holding on to #18.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Can you make #17 and #18 human again?" Krillin asked the dragon.

"That wish is beyond my power." The dragon told Krillin.

"Oh, I see…" Krillin said, disappointed.

"Krillin, what are you doing?" Goten asked.

"In your time, they may be evil but here they still have some good in them. They should be able to live in peace." Krillin said.

"They… have bombs in them, you know…" Goten nervously said.

"Can you remove the bombs from Dr. Gero's creations so that they don't have to worry about that?" Krillin asked.

"That wish is easily granted." The dragon said.

With that, #18 rose back to life, curious as to why Krillin would wish for that.

"What are you doing? Using your wishes for me like that?" #18 asked.

Krillin merely stammered, unable to say anything. "Well?" #18 asked.

"You and #17 s-should be able to live in peace…" Krillin said.

"#17 is my brother." #18 said.

"Oh, I get it. You like #18, don't you?" Gohan asked.

Krillin stammered and #18 said nothing. She merely flew off. "It's okay, Krillin, you have us." Goku said.

"Yeah, that's great…" Krillin said.

--

Goten's time machine was all charged up and he was ready to go. The heroes of Earth all gathered around to watch him leave.

"Goten, take care of yourself." Chi-Chi said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Goten said.

"You've already made us proud, Goten. I know that you can save your world too." Goku said.

"Thanks, Dad." Goten said.

"Goodbye, Goten." Gohan said.

"Goodbye, Big Brother." Goten said.

With that, he waved goodbye to his family and passed by Picollo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.

Once he got into the Time Machine, Goten took off into the sky and disappeared from view of his friends and family. He had already helped to save one world, it was time for him to save another.

To Be Continued…


	21. Goten Vs 17 & 18

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Epilogue 1: Goten Vs. #17 & #18

Goten soon landed outside of the remains of Capsule Corp. He rushed inside to see Bulma and his mother waiting inside listening to music. "GOTEN!" Chi-Chi exclaimed at the sight of her son.

"Hi, Mom." Goten said as he felt his mother's embrace.

"How did it go?" Bulma asked.

"It went great. We defeated Cell and saved the world." Goten said.

"Cell?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's a long story." Goten said.

"And how was everyone?" Bulma asked.

"Alive. Dad, Gohan and I saved the world." Goten said.

"That's wonderful. I knew you could do it." Chi-Chi said.

That was when the music was interrupted. "We have word that the androids are preparing to attack West City." The announcer said.

"I have to go." Goten said as he powered up to an Ascended Super Saiyan.

Bulma and Chi-Chi watched Goten fly off towards the Androids. The two were attacking an old man, taunting his helplessness. "STOP THAT!" Goten exclaimed.

"Oh look, the little Super Saiyan. What's wrong, Goten? Still can't get out of you father's shadow?" #17 asked.

"Funny, I was sure this was going to be your end." Goten said.

"#17, can we just kill this guy already? He's annoying." #18 said.

"Sure." #17 said.

#18 smiled as she stepped forward and charged at Goten. Goten merely brushed off her attacks with ease. "WHAT?!" #18 exclaimed.

"You're done!" Goten said as he punched #18 and unleashed a ki blast after she was down.

#17 watched in horror as #18 was vaporized. "You bastard!" #17 exclaimed.

"You're through!" Goten yelled out at his enemy.

#17 couldn't do anything but watch as Goten ran circles around him and pounded him into the ground. "This is for all that you've done!" Goten exclaimed as he let loose a ki blast that killed #17.

Goten soon powered down, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled the old man back up to his feet. "M-my son…" The man said.

"I'm sorry." Goten said.

"T-thank you for ending this nightmare." The man said.

Goten smiled but he knew it wasn't over.

--

"They'll be so happy to hear you've saved this world too." Bulma said.

"I'm sure they will." Goten said.

"Tell your father to take care of himself." Chi-Chi said.

"I will, Mom." Goten nodded.

That was when Goten felt a presence approaching. "Get inside, you two." Goten told the two women.

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"I know that look. Let's go, Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

The two went inside as Goten stood, ready to face the approaching creature.

"So, you're Cell, huh?" Goten asked the hidden creature.

The creature stood still, curious as to how Goten could know about him. "Ah, I see you've already gone back." Cell said.

"Yeah. And I know all about you. You're history." Goten said as he wasted no time shooting out a ki blast to destroy the monster. Cell was instantly vaporized.

"Now it's over." Goten said.

End of Epilogue 1. Epilogue 2 next time.


	22. The Birth Of Goten

The Boy From The Future: Goten

Dragonball Z is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Epilogue 2: The Birth Of Goten

As Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Master Roshi and the others waited in the hospital, they wondered why they were getting so many strange stares. Then they saw Picollo waiting outside of the delivery room. The Namekian brought a lot of attention to himself. Soon the group saw Dende and Mr. Popo entering the Waiting Room.

"Is he here yet?" Dende asked.

"Not yet." Bulma said.

"What's taking so long?" Krillin asked.

The group remained quiet for several minutes afterwards. Soon they heard a baby's cry. A rush of excitement came over the group. A few moments later, Goku and Gohan stepped out of the delivery room. Goku was holding a baby wrapped in blankets in his arms.

"Guys, I want you to meet my son. This is Goten." Goku said.

Goku's friends gathered around the baby to see him. Goten was the spitting image of his father. "He's beautiful." Bulma said.

Goku soon moved the baby away from his friends and just looked down at his son.

"Welcome to the world, my son. You're our great hope for the future." Goku told Goten.

The End


End file.
